


Subtle Seduction and Manipulation

by Angel_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Extramarital Affair, Johnlock if you squint really hard, Lecroft, M/M, dereliction of duty at a crime scene, hint of Mycroft/Anthea, mystrade, straight boys having gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is a tricky, manipulative bastard. This is all his fault, somehow. You’re sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Seduction and Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/gifts).



> A huge thank you to the lovely QuinnAnderson. Without her to bounce ideas off of (and her offer of delicious cake bribes) this would not exist. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It begins innocently. Mycroft is worried about his brother — constantly, and understandably. So you meet up every now and then to fill him in. He always seems to know everything before you even get started, but he insists on you telling him anyway. Something about an outsider’s perspective. You really only go along with it because it’s nice to get out of the house and talk to someone who actually listens to you. Your wife has been… distant. Sherlock has his theory, but without some actual proof you aren’t going to overreact. You’re _not_.

So, yeah. It begins innocently. It doesn’t stay that way. You don’t know how, or when, or why it happens. Hell, you aren’t even attracted to blokes. You’re never looked at another man that way. You’ve never looked at _Mycroft_ that way. But these Holmes brothers are tricky, manipulative bastards. It’s all his fault. It must be. One minute you’re sitting in his office, enjoying a nice cuppa and discussing the latest crime his brother was called in to consult for. Then suddenly you’re bent over his desk and he’s pounding into you forcefully enough that you can’t help grunting a little with every thrust, and he’s definitely done this before because he knows just how to angle his hips to hit the bundle of nerves that make you see stars every goddamn time he moves. It’s not exactly a comfortable feeling, to be stretched so tight and full of something you can’t control, but it’s surprisingly not painful. Mycroft surely knows you’ve never done this before — he always knows everything — so he’d been generous with the lube and preparation. The Holmes boys are nothing if not thorough.

After he’s thrown out the condom and offered you wipes to clean yourself up, it’s like nothing remotely strange has gone on. He goes right back to business as usual, and you’re left wondering what the bloody hell just happened. If not for the ache in your arse and the angry red line across your thighs from being pressed into the edge of his desk, you’d think it was all in your imagination. Then it happens again. And then again And again.

You don’t understand it. You can honestly hardly believe it. You know you should stop, just say no and walk away, but there’s something… almost _seductive_ about it. It’s not Mycroft — he’s not really the type to put any effort into seduction — but rather the way he makes you feel. _That’s_ what you keep coming back for.

You feel the guilt. Of course you do. You’re a good man, most of the time. Noble. Honorable. You’re trying to be a good husband, or at least a better one, so you end it. You very firmly say that it’s over, that you’re done, that it can’t — _won’t_ — happen again. Mycroft’s lips twitch into one of his secretive smiles and one shoulder lifts into an elegant shrug, as if he couldn’t care less one way or the other. It’s probably the truth. You’ve seen the way he acts with his assistant — that Anthea woman. You think they must have a similar arrangement. You’re sure one of her “perks” is to take care of Mycroft’s every need. _Every. Need._

The jealousy you feel is completely irrational. You know it is, there’s no denying that fact. It’s not fair to be angry at Mycroft for seeking someone else’s bed. Not that you ever actually used a bed. A metaphorical bed. Wherein the bed is really a desk, or a wall, or couch… The point is, you have no right to feel jealous. You’re the one who ended it. You’re the one who went home to your wife, determined to make more of an effort and save your marriage. You’re the one who still wants to punch Anthea right in the face every time she flashes one of those sly grins. Damn it.

The affair starts up again as if it had never stopped. Maybe it hadn’t, really; just paused briefly while you tried to grapple with sanity.

You have plans to meet tonight, but first you have to deal with Sherlock and his tendency to withhold evidence. Half the department is more than willing to volunteer for a “drugs bust” at 221B Baker Street. Of course, Sherlock disappears in the middle of it. And then, of course, he manages to track down the man who made those poor sods kill themselves. And _then_ , of course, the _bloody_ serial killer gets himself shot so you have to stay at the _bloody_ crime scene while Sherlock and his new “friend” skip off into the night together. You’re watching the two of them giggle like schoolboys when you notice Mycroft’s car pull up. He gets out and speaks to them for a moment before they continue on their merry way, and you walk over once you’re sure nobody will notice.

Mycroft tells Anthea to upgrade the surveillance on Sherlock and Dr. Watson, then she and her Blackberry get back into the car and you finish approching. It’s just the two of you now, no one within earshot, so you don’t hesitate to ask _what he’s doing here_ and _why he came to the crime scene_ and _doesn’t he think Sherlock might get suspicious?_

“Please. I know what my brother notices and what he ignores. If he manages to work out what happens between us when there’s no one around, it won’t be from any clue I’ve given him. No, he’s egotistic enough to believe I only came here out of concern for his well-being. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d quite like to be punctual for our dinner reservation.”

“I can’t just take off from a crime scene to go eat with you, Mycroft.” 

“Of course you can. We have important matters to discuss. I’m sure one of the other officers will be perfectly happy to take over while you’re away. I believe Sergeant Donovan is next in line? You go inform her of the change in plan, and I shall meet you at the restaurant. Don’t keep me waiting,” he warns.

He’s gone before you have a chance to argue, so you do the only thing you can: exactly what he said.


End file.
